


Boyf Riends Drabbles

by Probably_an_idiot



Series: Be More Chill Shit For Your Reading Pleasure ;) [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, Ive never done drabbles before but i have a lot of ideas, M/M, Mostly Fluff, boyf riends — Freeform, ill add tags as i go, meremy hell, probably a lot of established boyf riends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probably_an_idiot/pseuds/Probably_an_idiot
Summary: Drabbles of the Boyfs??





	1. It’s time to get up

**Author's Note:**

> U'm, i've never tried drabbles before but I had a very small idea and a lack of stories to post, so here's this. Preestablished fluffy shit.

Soft light filtered in through Jeremy’s pale blue curtains and fell across Michael’s sleeping face. Jeremy watched the dust motes lazily drift through the air, his eyes heavy and his body warm.

He did not want to leave the bed.

He turned towards Michael, his sense of urgency dulled by the fogginess of his mind. Jeremy placed a tentative hand on Michael’s bare shoulder. The sleeping boy wrinkled his nose at the sudden contact, and Jeremy’s hands were no doubt frigid, as they usually were. Jeremy smiled softly and gradually moved his hand up to rest on Michael’s neck.

“Jeremy.” Michael murmured, still mostly asleep.

Jeremy smiled. “It’s time to get up.”

“No.” Michael grunted, turning his body and facing away.

“C’mon, Michael,” Jeremy protested, his voice still soft.

“No.” He continued stubbornly.

“I’ll make it worth your while.” Jeremy offered, which got Michael’s attention. He rolled back over to face Jeremy again.

“How?”

Jeremy placed a hand back on Michael’s neck and kissed his cheek.

“It’s gonna cost you more that that.”

Jeremy smiled sleepily and kissed him some more. His nose, his cheek, his jaw, and even a couple on his neck.

Jeremy pressed their faces close together. Michael could feel Jeremy’s hot breath on his lips, and he almost dragged him over to kiss him for real, but Jeremy jumped out of the bed before he could.

“Jeremy! You fucking tease!” Michael yelled, also jumping out of the bed, not even bothering to put a shirt on before racing after Jeremy.


	2. Soft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another one. I only spent ten minutes on it. Please take it

Jeremy’s hair was so soft. Running your fingers through it was like petting a kitten.

  
Jeremy’s skin was soft. The pale freckled area around his shoulders felt like silk.

  
Jeremy’s hands were soft. The hands that dug into Michael’s sides and traced lines on his arms.

  
Michael pressed his lips to Jeremy’s jaw, his neck, and along his collarbone. Jeremy was silent, communicating only with his hands, which were slipping up Michael’s neck and into his hair.

  
“Michael.” Jeremy whispered.

  
Michael detached himself from Jeremy’s neck to look into his soft blue eyes. “Did I hurt you?”

  
“No I just—“ he presses a kiss to Michael’s forehead.

  
“Love you—“ he kissed both his cheeks.

  
“So—“ he kissed his nose.

  
“much.” he whispered, pausing, and then kissing Michael’s lips.

  
“I love you too.” Michael giggled in between kisses.

  
And he really meant it.


	3. Michael Missed Jeremy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael misses Jeremy.

Michael missed Jeremy.

That was the only thing on Michael's mind. He wanted Jeremy here. He wanted to grab him and hold him and keep him warm under the covers. He wanted to hug him and kiss him and tell him how much he loved him. 

But Michael was alone, his headphones on but playing no music so he could instead listen to the rain ravaging his leaky roof. 

He heard a drop of water fall into the bottom of a pan. 

_We really need to get that fixed_. Michael thought, rolling in his bed and facing the wall. 

He reminded himself how much he missed Jeremy. He let out a heavy sigh and pulled the covers up to his nose. 

He heard the door creak open slowly and carefully. It was probably the shitty air pressure in his house. Any time wind was getting in at all, his door would move. 

He jumped to his feet, about to slam the door shut and lock it, but instead he saw Jeremy. 

Michael cracked a grin and threw his arms around him. 

“Jeremy! I missed you!”

Jeremy giggled and placed a gentle hand on Michael’s back. 

“Michael I’ve been gone for ten minutes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhhh sorry it’s kinda bad. I’ve not been writing since December and I’m trying to get back into my groove!


	4. Cold Sweat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha all of these drabbles are set in a bed lmao sorry

Jeremy awoke with a start in a cold sweat.

He couldn’t move.

He looked around his room, terrified of what was hiding in the darkness. He forgot everything around him and focused on the closet door, which was cracked open. 

He could’ve sworn the door was opening more. He could hear his blood pumping in his ears. He tried desperately to move, to get out of that room, but he couldn’t.  
He started to hyperventilate. He felt so helpless. He was dead in the water. 

“Jeremy.”

His eyes darted to the side. He still couldn’t move his body.

Michael placed a tentative hand on his arm. 

“Dude, are you okay?”

Jeremy felt himself calm at Michael’s touch, his heart rate dropping and feeling returning to his extremities. 

It was so scary, realizing how suddenly he was pulled into this moment of terror, and how quickly it was over. 

“Y-yeah just…” Jeremy laughed. “Just got really scared for a minute there.”

“See any zombies?” Michael teased. 

“Those would’ve been much better.” Jeremy whispered. 

“Don’t worry, Jere. I’ll fight any monsters who try to get you.”

Jeremy smiled fondly. “Thanks mike.”

Michael stretched his arms out for a hug, and Jeremy buried himself in it without hesitation. 

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, almost forgetting it had happened at all. 


	5. Deep Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stressed Jeremy is stressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kinda follows what happened at the end of the book, and is also really light on Boyfs content, sorry y’all.

Jeremy sat on the edge of his bed, watching Michael pace anxiously.

“This is some deep shit, Jere.” He muttered. “You’re in deep shit.”

“Thanks for reminding me,” Jeremy whispered, unable to bring his voice any higher. 

“You really fucking did that.”

Jeremy winced and nodded slowly. Not only had he ruined the school play, but he had also ruined any chances he might have had with the object of his affection—Christine. 

Michael stopped pacing and looked at him. “You fucking idiot.”

“I’m sorry.” Jeremy murmured, not meeting Michael’s eyes. 

“Don’t apologize to me. We need to figure out how to fix this. What are your thoughts?”

Jeremy curled his hands into fists. 

“I don’t. . . Know.”

Jeremy loosened his hand and sighed. He couldn’t talk to Christine. She hated him now. He couldn’t talk to mr. Reyes. He was as good as dead to him. There was no answer. 

Jeremy finally looked up to Michael, who was still standing there and looking at him, his head cocked to the side a bit. 

“What?” Jeremy asked glumly. 

“Nothing. I just. . . Don’t know what to do.”

Jeremy felt his eyes start to burn, so he squeezed them shut, hoping he wouldn’t cry. 

Not like that helped. 

Soon, tears were welling in Jeremy’s eyes and he was trying desperately to wipe them away. 

“Oh, Jeremy,” Michael mumbled. “Don’t cry. It’s just a girl.”

The tears kept flowing. “Now she won’t even want to be friends anymore. I’ll be back to only having you.”

Jeremy regretted it as soon as he’d said it. Michael winced. 

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like—“

“It doesn’t matter.”

Jeremy frowned. 

“I’m sorry.”

Michael pulled off his glasses and rubbed his face. He looked at Jeremy, his eyes small and odd looking.  
Suddenly, Michael kissed Jeremy’s cheek. Softly and quickly. If Jeremy wanted, he could pretend that it hadn’t even happened. But it had and Jeremy couldn’t say anything. 

“It’s gonna be okay, buddy.”

Michael smiled.


	6. Sorry for slamming your head into a stone wall

Jeremy couldn’t hear anything coming out of Michael’s laugh, but understood what he meant. Michael’s nervous look said it all: “let’s get some air.”

Jeremy let Michael take his hand and led him towards the door, weaving through the throng of people. 

Finally, they got out of the building. When the door shut behind them, the music immediately quieted, and Michael stoped to slow his breathing. 

“You okay?” Jeremy asked quietly.

“Yeah. . . Yeah I’m fine.”

“You sure? You look exhausted. We can leave if you want to. . .”

“No! I want to stay here.” Michael laughed. “Just need some air.”

Jeremy watched him close his eyes and breathe in through his nose and out through his mouth.

“You g—“

Michael burst into action, suddenly moving and pressing Jeremy against the wall of the building. His head was slammed into the stone, but before he could yell, Michael’s mouth was on his.   
Jeremy groaned into the kiss, which made Michael detach himself. 

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Jeremy giggled. “You just slammed my fucking head into the stone.”

“Holy shit! I’m so sorry, I was just—“

“Overcome by how much you love me?” Jeremy teased. 

“Something like that. . .” Michael said, smiling and leaning back in to kiss Jeremy again, much gentler this time.


End file.
